Victor Blackstar
The Green Ember Ember Falls Ember Rising The First Fowler |mentioned = }} ord Victor Blackstar is the Citadel lord of Kingston Citadel. He is the father of Coleden and Heyna. Biography ''The Green Ember Lord Victor was among the various citadel lords and soldiers who attended the Citadel Congress at Cloud Mountain. He was among the few to display no ill will towards Wilfred, Heather, and Picket Longtreader, even defending the latter two from Captain Frye, who accused him of treason. He also dissuaded Picket from attempting to confront the older rabbit, and encouraged the youngsters, advising them to seek counsel from Wilfred. He later was among the leaders of the charge that saved Prince Smalden Joveson at Jupiter's Crossing. Later, he joined the Longtreaders at a campfire before leaving at the prince's summons, addressing Helmer by his long hidden title of Lord Captain as he urged him to come along. The First Fowler Ember Falls Lord Victor was later part of a force that traveled to a prison camp where Whittle Longtreader was believed to be held, only to find it deserted. He and Helmer remained behind with most of the soldiers while Smalls and Picket scouted ahead. After spotting an approaching raptor, they quickly advanced to the aid of the two, and shot one of the attackers down with fire arrows. As usual, Lord Victor did his best to encourage the others and remain hopeful despite the great odds they faced. Lord Victor later attended a meeting of the prince's inner circle at Halfwind Citadel, accompanied by his son Cole and his daughter Heyna. After news of an approaching army of rabbits was shared, Lord Victor was among those who urged Smalls to travel to Kingston for the conference that had been arranged there. He assured Smalls that he would not be leaving the others in danger and heading to safety, as the conference would be meeting in the shadow of Morbin Blackhawk's mountains. Before leaving with Smalls' party, Lord Victor left his children at Halfwind in the care of Lord Ramnor and to be of what service they could. Ember Rising After Smalls' party was ambushed attacking a prison camp in the Shade Hills, Lord Victor was among those who escaped alive. He made his way to Cloud Mountain as its inhabitants were being evacuated, and vouched for Wilfred's account of Smalls' apparent death. He later accompanied Princess Emma's retinue as they made their way from citadel to citadel. After visiting Vandalia Citadel, Lord Victor and Captain Frye recommended waiting a night before traveling to Blackstone Citadel. On Heyna's advice, Emma countermanded this decision, seeking to reach Blackstone early for safety and to unsettle the troublesome Lord Ronan. At this same time, Emma learned that Lord Victor's wife had been killed by the enemy, a tragedy for which he blamed himself. He later served as Emma's field commander during the Battle for First Warren, filling in for the fallen Lord Hewson. He later stood watch over Cole after his son was injured in battle against Daggler. Physical appearance Lord Victor is a tall, grey rabbit with a black face. His chest has the Kingston Citadel emblem and he wears a gold chain with a bright medallion similar to Lord Rake's. On his shoulder is a black star patch. Personality and traits Lord Victor is a kind, patient rabbit, among the most trusted leaders of the Cause. Slow to both anger and despair, he is nonetheless quick to speak against slanderous talk and rash action. Eloquent and blunt by turns, he addresses those to whom he speaks according to what will serve best. Lord Victor is a great voice of optimism, refusing to accept any notions of hopelessness despite the dictates of logic or the sad experiences of both his people and his own family. Lord Victor is a loving father, his children being the dearest thing to him, particularly in the wake of their mother's death. He holds himself responsible for his wife's loss, and afterwards was willing to accept Heyna's pleas that she be instructed in the fighting arts. Though older and more experienced than Smalls or Emma, he has humbly deferred to them both, displaying no resentment at having his counsel overruled. Trivia *The name "Victor" is of Latin origin and means "victor" or "conquerer."http://www.behindthename.com/name/victor **Additionally, he surname "Blackstar" is of English origin and is derived from the Old English word "blaecan," which means "to bleach."https://www.houseofnames.com/blackstar-family-crest References Family tree Category:Blackstars Category:Characters Category:Citadel lords Category:Ember Falls characters Category:Fathers Category:The Green Ember characters Category:Males Category:Rabbits Category:The First Fowler characters Category:Ember Rising characters